Radio KPDS FM
by RedBlueGreen
Summary: A few short D/S drabbles inspired by songs. No lyrics were harmed, or used, in the making of this fic.


**_Radio KPDS FM_**  
_Kim Possible and associated characters owned by Disney._

A/N: I tried RadiantBeam's D/S iPod drabble challenge and singularly failed. (Mind you, I used someone else's player, mostly playing The Beatles, and I challenge you to apply Drakken and Shego to "Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da".) Instead, these tunes popped into my head during a train journey, so I wrote drabbles for them. About five minutes each, with no going back apart from minor editing and polishing. I previously posted them on the RS net message board. I may add more later.

* * *

**_Wires_ by Athlete**

Apart from their families, Kim Possible and each other, they had never met a problem that couldn't be solved with mad science, money or excessive violence.

But now they sat in the Neo-Natal Intensive Care Unit, and all they could do was wait.

When she saw he had was sketching designs for machinery, she almost blasted him out the window. How could he think of world domination right now? But then she saw what he was drawing: exo-skeletons in case their son could not walk. A life-support system built into a flying robot. Devices to bring the world to him, if he couldn't go out to it.

For a long time, evil genius had been the way he took on life's difficulties and made sense of the world, and now it was his way of coping.

**_Set The Fire To The Third Bar_ by Snow Patrol**

He didn't mind her touching him these days; today, he craved it. But he was stuck in jail, and she was in the secret canyon lair, around six hundred miles as the hovercar flies. He hoped she would break him out soon. That way he could start the next plan, and take over the world. But more importantly, they would be together.

**_Ride Of The Valkyries_ by Wagner**

After a weekend away, Shego returned to find the lair's main hall ringing with bombastic classical opera. Drakken, bent over a panel on his latest evil device, straighten up from his adjustments and swept his arms through the air to the music. It was the perfect time to stroll in and embarrass him. But she didn't; she just peeked around the corner, watching him.

_**Top Of The Pops**_  
_(This one isn't based on a song, just iPods, music downloading and all that.)_

Downloading more music for her mePod, Shego found something on the charts. Something she _had _to share with Dr. D.

She picked up the laptop and went into the lair's living room, where Dr Drakken was bent over his desk, working on the next world-domination scheme. When she spoke, he just grunted. Inspiration hadn't struck him yet.

She put the laptop on the desk. He frowned, and looked up at her.

She smirked. That always worried him. "Remember when you going to be a hip-hop star?" she said.

Drakken rolled his eyes. "Don't remind me." _Oh no,_ he thought. That was the wrong thing to say to _her_. She'd probably be humming that tune around him for days now. "I imagine everyone's forgotten about it by now."

"Oh, I _don't_ think so..." Shego turned the laptop's screen to face him, and pointed at the listing of the most downloaded tunes. On the lower reaches of the chart was:

_Lather, Rinse And Obey - Dr. Drakken._

She grinned. "_Thousands_ of people wanted to remember."

His face fell. He growled. "Grrr! Where did they did it? Why aren't we being paid for that?"

"Well, maybe because they're illegal downloads? And maybe they got it from the _nationally syndicated_ TV show?"

"Is there a reason you're showing me this?" he snapped, "I _am_ busy plotting to take over the world, you know."

"Well, look at this one." Another hip-hop tune, further down the chart:

_Naked Mole Rap - Ron Stumpable._

He frowned. Who was that? What did it have to do with anything?

Shego rolled her eyes. "It's Kim Possible's sidekick. You know, loses his pants a lot?"

"Oh yes..." Drakken said distractedly, studying the screen. His mood instantly switched to triumph. He pointed at the screen "Ha! I'm out-doing him two to one! Look, Shego!" He pointed out the list she had showed him. He crowed, "In your face, buffoon! Who's the talent now! Singing about his creepy pet--Wait...what's that?"

Several places up the chart, another tune comfortably outstripped them both:

_Call Me, Beep Me - Kim Possible._

His reaction was even better than Shego had hoped for.


End file.
